Ratatoskr
by Abicion
Summary: If you can't beat 'em, join 'em.


Blood spurted from Hazama's mouth as he cried out in shock. He would have collapsed to the ground if half the length of the Kusanagi sword weren't piercing his stomach like a piece of meat on a skewer. Anger was the only thing keeping him alive.

"What the Hell? You're supposed to do what I say!"

Mu-12's response came with a cold stare. The living doomsday weapon still spoke in Noel's voice, but it now sounded empty and monotone.

"You've fulfilled your purpose. Your existence is no longer necessary."

She twisted the enormous weapon with ease, causing Hazama to explode into a shower of gore before he could utter another spiteful word. A deafening burst of energy disintegrated the pulpy remains.

Makoto watched all of it with a look of horror on her face. She hadn't made it in time. All she had been able to do was listen to Noel's painful screams as Hazama forcefully merged his captive with the True Azure only seconds ago, turning her into the cybernetic nightmare that now stood in her place.

When Noel's awakened self shifted her attention to her next target, Makoto briefly raised her tonfa into a boxing stance and prepared herself for battle. She couldn't bring herself to go any further, however, and she soon let her arms timidly wander back to her sides as she lowered her head in despair.

"Noel, I'm sorry..."

She hoped she would be granted a speedy death, rather than a gruesome and agonizing one like Hazama suffered. She would rather surrender her life than take up arms against her best friend, especially when it was her fault Noel had lost control of herself.

But the end never came.

Makoto didn't even realize Mu-12 had levitated to her position until she felt a hand rest on her shoulder. Mu's tone changed to something almost comforting, at least for a machine.

"There's no reason to be afraid, beastkin. You've always been my loyal companion. The new world has a place for you if you're willing to accept it."

Makoto blinked as she raised her head. She appeared confused as she looked into Mu's empty blue eyes, searching desperately for the faintest trace of humanity. Doubt haunted her voice.

"Noel... you're still in there somewhere, right?"

Mu remained silent and kept same emotionless look on her face. Makoto was left to debate her options by herself.

That's when she began to hear _them._ NOL soldiers, Sector Seven members, and whatever other ragtag militants who were brave enough to fight for their lives were now massing toward the top of the heap of rubble where Mu-12 had been born. With the her human half gone, their only option was kill the entity who had once been Noel Vermillion on sight. If they showed the slightest mercy, she would be free to bring about the end of the world as they knew it. It was a war of survival, where each side was bent on annihilating the other. Hazama's folly had ensured nothing could stop it now, and Makoto was caught in the middle.

Finally, she made her decision. Although her answer came softly, she forced herself to sound optimistic. Her impulsive nature often led her to think with her heart rather than her mind.

"Don't worry, Noel. I'll still protect you."

The goddess's lips curled into a friendly smile. She lifted her hand from Makoto's shoulder and softly placed it on the top of the beastkin's head. Makoto felt Mu brush through her hair, over the back of her pointed ears, and stop just over her forehead. A weak itching sensation grew in the space between Makoto's eyebrows as Mu held her palm in place. When she eventually withdrew her hand, Makoto curiously inspected her brow with bare fingertips. Her tail folded into the shape of a question mark.

The brand was mostly veiled by Makoto's thick bangs, but its light blue glow made it easy enough to see. It adorned her forehead with the same Coat of Arms that was etched into Mu-12's visor, removing any lingering doubt toward her allegiance.

Makoto then sensed new source of energy welling inside of her, invisibly reinforcing every muscle in her athletic body and honing the tonfa attached to her wrists. It was only a fraction of Mu-12's true power, but it easily dwarfed her existing physical strength by comparison. It was enough to create a new world... and destroy an old one.

When Mu spoke again, there seemed to be a hint of encouragement in her otherwise robotic voice.

"Now go, Messenger. Show them what happens to those who oppose me."

Makoto gave one last hesitant nod before she turned the other way. Her ears twitched as they heard the approaching army grow closer by the second. For Noel's sake, she would have to eliminate every one of them.

Makoto clenched her hands into fists and descended on the mob, diving into her new life with a frenzied battle cry.


End file.
